ATC My Fallen Idol
by trek-grrrl
Summary: A continuation of My Fallen Idol. JD wondered why on earth he'd react that way, just because Perry said JD. Thanks., and touched him on the shoulder. Slash! UPDATED, thanks for the concrit my fellow JDCox fans!
1. Chapter 1

UPDATE 5/13/2007: I changed a few things, after watching this ep again and great feedback from veteran Scrubs writers. Thanks to all who've reviewed! You rawk!

Disclaimer: Don't own nuffin' to do with "Scrubs," never have, never will. No money whatsoever is being made, just the joy in writing JD and Perry having some fun.

(A/N: My very first Scrubs fic. It's an After-the-Credits of "My Fallen Idol." SLASH WARNING! DO NOT READ IF JD/PERRY SQUICKS!)

JD... he called him "JD."

Dr. Dorian was always shocked on those exceedingly rare moments when his attending physician-turned-colleague Dr. Perry Cox called him by his real nickname. Mildred. Nancy. Mabel. Dorothy.

It was a foregone conclusion that he, his best friend Dr. Christopher Turk and their friend Dr. Elliot Reid would forever be Random Girl's Name, Gandhi and Barbie, respectively.

And tonight he was called JD. Not Newbie. Not Beyonce. JD.

Perry came up behind him and said in a low voice, "JD. Thanks." And then he gripped his shoulder in a loving pat and squeeze, and walked away.

JD knew that over the five years of his acquaintance with Dr. Cox, that he'd been emotionally, mentally, physically and psychologically abused by the older man. Yet he kept going back to him, kept obsessing on the day when the man would accept him not only as a colleague, which he begrudgingly did when JD and his friends left residency behind, but as a friend.

And he'd said, "My friend" to him earlier. "My friend. JD. Thanks."

The words kept roiling around in JD's mind as the gang from the hospital shared some downtime at their favorite bar. Dr. Cox had broken out of the deep-blue funk he'd worked himself into after the unforeseen deaths of three patients, that he'd been taking very hard and very personally.

JD knew it was his own pep talk that had brought Dr. Cox around, and now they were all together, drinking, carousing, laughing, hugging and welcoming Perry back into the fold.

What JD found disturbing in the midst of this elation was that his body, for some reason he couldn't fathom, had reacted instinctively to the mouth so close, the touch on the shoulder.

He couldn't think about that. He stayed as he was, facing the bar, his friends, colleagues and bosses rambunctious behind him. He didn't want the others to see him, especially the look on his face. And certainly not how he was reacting to the touch of another man.

Turk would see it in his eyes instantly. There was nothing he could hide from his best friend, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how blank his face became. It was as if the two had a psychic bond.

"Hey, honkey, whazzup?"

JD shook his head, smiling. Figures. He no sooner thinks of Turk, and he appears.

"Nothing, chocolate bear," JD muttered, hoping against all hopes Turk would get the clue and leave him with his beer.

Turk didn't say anything for a moment. JD took a gulp of his beer, facing forward, knowing his friend was examining him.

"Dude, you all right?"

"Yeah, man, how come? Just thinking is all."

"What'd The Man say?"

"Nothing," JD repeated, his voice flat and expressionless.

The flush moved up JD's cheeks, no matter how much he willed his capillaries to remain at ease, and not dilate... but how was he to escape the inevitable? If only he could consciously master his cardiovascular system, like those swamis in India could. If he had such control, the capillaries in his face wouldn't be the only blood vessels at ease... not at attention as his...

Oh, God, JD thought. What the hell?

"Whaddya mean, 'nothing'? Was he a jerk and said something mean?"

Turk looked around, all set to confront Dr. Cox.

JD leaned over to hiss at Turk, "Shhhh! Don't make a scene, okay? He's here, he's having fun, everyone's having fun. Don't make waves, Turk, PLEASE!"

"That's it," Turk said with resolve, looking for his wife. "I'm gonna sic Carla on him."

Turk spied his wife and, with a determined look on his face, started to move off. JD grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and yanked him back, with a strength that surprised Turk.

"Okay, okay, stop. I'll tell you. He just surprised me, that's all," JD said, not turning to face his friend. He was just thankful he was wearing his loose-fitting scrubs.

"He, uh..." he paused, then took a deep breath to calm his speech. "He said, 'Thank you, JD.'"

Turk stared at him; JD could see the look from the corner of his eye.

"He THANKED YOU?" Turk squeaked.

"Shhhh, don't make a deal of it. That's what I meant a minute ago. He's having fun. This whole rabies thing came close to breaking him." And Dr Perry Cox doesn't break, he had to add for his usual inner dialogue.

"Whoa," was all Turk could utter. He looked around the room and saw Dr Cox talking to some of the other attending doctors. The older man smiled at a joke someone shared, and Turk had to grin in response because the man, who's face had been so sad for the past week, looked absolutely relaxed for a change.

Turk bumped JD on the shoulder, motioning for him to turn around. "Look at him, JD. I don't think I've ever seen him like that."

"What do you mean? Happy?" JD said, pleased to see Perry truly having a good time, not tense and looking like he was going to pounce on the first hapless intern to happen by.

"Yeah."

"They look like they're having a good time over there. I'm going to wander that way. Now that we're out of residency, I think it's time I start schmoozing with the other attendings."

"Go for it, dude," Turk said, slapping him on the shoulder. "I'm gonna go see what Carla and her cronies are doing."

JD walked up quietly behind Perry, not saying a word. It was a natural position to him, behind his mentor, and he grinned a greeting to the other doctors.

Perry knew the instant he was there. Some how, over the years as JD's attending physician and now colleague, he'd developed this sense of when the younger man was in his space.

"Rachel, go fetch me another brew," he muttered, not turning to face him, expecting instant obedience.

"My feet are wings, sahib," JD said, genuflecting as he backed away. He was rewarded with a bark of laughter from Perry and the other doctors.

JD smirked as he heard one doctor say, "You've got him well-trained, Per."

"It's what he lives for, pleasing me," Perry said, gulping down the remains of his current bottle of Guiness.

JD couldn't resist and, turning around and walking backwards toward the bar, he quipped, "In your fantasies, Coxie!"

That served to crack up the circle of doctors, including Dr Cox. JD smiled and turned to the bar. "Two Guinesses, please."

He didn't usually indulge in the dark, thick ale, but he wanted to show Dr Cox he could tackle the bitter Irish brew as well as the next Irishman. So I'm not Irish, big deal, he thought.

"Here ya go, mate," he said, handing one to Perry. His feeble attempt at an Irish accent wasn't lost on his mentor, and Perry winked at him in appreciation.

"Thanks, Gabrielle."

"De nada, Xena."

As the evening wore on, JD matched Perry Guiness-for-Guiness. It felt so good, having Cox in a playful, open mood, that JD knew he was starting to overindulge. After his third Guiness, he held up his hands in resignation.

"I give, Per, I can't drink any more of this liquid tar."

"Ah, this'll stick to yer ribs!" Perry said in a flawless Irish accent.

"What is this, the accent's some type of genetic encoding? The Irish you get, the drunker you are?"

JD laughed at the confusion on Perry's face as the older doctor tried to muddle his way through the imaginative syntax.

"Wait... lemme think... 'The Irish you get...' What?"

JD put his hand on Perry's shoulder, and motioned with his hand. "Here, finish that up, and I'm going to fetch you a coffee. I think it's time to cut you off."

"Naw, I'm good," Perry insisted, but he obeyed without thought and gulped down the remains of his fifth Guiness.

JD took the empty bottle and led Perry to a bar stool.

"Got coffee?" he asked the bartender.

"Sure, on the house," he said, getting a mug and filling it for Perry.

Halfway through the first cup, Dr Cox seemed to start coming back to lucidity. JD heard his best friend Turk come up behind him.

"Dude, c'mon, Carla and I are getting tired, let's get outta here."

JD looked between his two best friends and Dr Cox, torn on what to do. Turk was his ride, so he'd have to leave now... but Perry was obviously not up to driving quite yet.

"Turk, I'm going to hang out here a bit longer, make sure Dr Cox is cool to drive."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure he gives me a ride home, or drops me off at the hospital. I can crash in the on-call room."

"All right, we'll see ya later," he said.

JD looked at Dr Cox as he slowly sipped his black coffee, staring straight ahead, his eyes unfocused. Ut oh, JD thought. He's getting himself worked into the doldrums about the last couple of weeks.

Knowing that alcohol was a depressant, JD had to think of something quickly to get Perry focused on the fun evening.

He took the cup of coffee from Perry and sipped it, grimacing. "Ew, this is terrible, Dr Cox. Let's go find some real coffee."

JD glanced at the bartender, who'd scowled at him for the coffee comment. JD shrugged and gave the man a sheepish grin for a silent apology.

"Let's go. I saw a little diner a couple of blocks away, we can go there and get a latte or something to eat, or both."

Dr Cox simply nodded his head in agreement, his focus still off in the middle distance. JD pulled him standing. Perry was a bit steadier on his feet than he was a short while ago, but still not good enough to drive his beloved Porsche.

As they stepped out into the brisk night air, they both took grateful breaths to clear the bar smoke from their lungs.

Perry automatically started toward his Porsche, flicking the button on his keychain to turn off the alarm.

"No, no," JD said, snatching at the keyring. He grabbed it before Cox could realize it was gone.

"What--?" Perry muttered, looking at his empty hand.

"You're not good to go yet, Perry. Too many Guiness Extra Stouts in you."

Perry's face screwed up as he thought about what JD said. After a moment, he said, "You're right, Clarissa."

"'Course I'm right. Here, let's go down to that little diner, get a few espresso shots and some carbs into you, that'll make you right as rain to drive."

An hour later, the two walked almost shoulder-to-shoulder back to the shiny black car. JD watched Perry as they walked, to be sure the older man was steady on his feet.

Dr Cox, of course, knew of the scrutiny. Without looking, he said, "I'm fine, newbie. Le'me alone. Gimme my keys."

"Nope, not till I'm 100 per cent sure you're okay to get behind the wheel."

When they got to the car, Perry leaned against the front fender, folding his arms and glaring.

"Well, Dr Dorian? Do I pass muster?"

JD pointed to a straight crack in the sidewalk. "I want to see you walk that line without faltering."

"Get bent."

"C'mon, Per, let's go, soldier."

"Burn in Hell, Satan."

JD laughed, and took him by the shoulder, encouraging him to stand and do his bidding. "Look, Perry..."

"Not gonna do it," he insisted.

Cox knew damned well that he was okay to drive. Did Sharry think he was nuts? He would never ever drive his Porsche if he wasn't 100 per cent good-to-go. He couldn't figure out why he was enjoying this little game with his minion, but having JD fuss over him, thinking he was protecting him, gave him one of those warm fuzzies as happened when JD had done his turn keeping vigil with him.

The kid had stuck with him through his "watch," refusing to leave. He'd hung in there. As much as Dr Cox had tormented JD through their years of association, he'd never once managed to break the kid. He kept coming back for more. He was tenacious. That tenacity made Perry Cox realize what a good friend he had in JD, even if he could barely admit it to himself, let alone Mackenzie.

Dr Cox'd had a blast so far this evening, and hoped it wasn't anywhere near ending. He'd play along with JD's attentive concern. He didn't want JD to think he was TOO drunk, however. He'd bide his time and see what would happen over the remainder of the evening. All he knew was that he didn't want to be alone. They could watch a movie or catch Conan O'Brien's show, didn't matter.

He was grateful that Jordan and Jack would be at the ex-harpy-in-law's for two more days and nights, and that his condo was closer to drive than JD's little apartment.

"So, Perry," JD said, breaking Cox out of his momentary reverie, "you gonna walk that line, or do I have to resort to drastic measures?"

"Can you drive a stick, Mackenzie?" 


	2. Chapter 2

ATC of My Fallen Idol Chapter Two

"I think I'm going to be ill," Dr Cox said as his Porsche lurched and jerked once again.

"Shhh, I'm concentrating," JD said as he tried to get his left foot to coordinate with his right, and hit the clutch and gas at the same time. "'Sides, you'll suck it back, you'll do anything to keep from painting the leather interior with vomitus."

"SHUT UP, Barbara!" Perry said, closing his eyes, covering his mouth with his hand. "You said you could drive a stick!"

"Uh, well, I CAN, it's just it's been what? about ten years? Dan made the mistake of teaching me in his 'Stang, and after I burned out the clutch he forbade me from ever touching it again."

Perry's blue eyes went wide and he sharply turned to address JD. "You WHAT? And I let you behind the wheel of my baby?? Pull over!"

"Per-" JD started.

"I said PULL OVER! Right there! I want you to stop BEFORE I smell something burning!"

JD had managed to get the Porsche into third gear and revved the engine, thrilling in the power of the engine. Perry's face turned a vivid red, and JD thought the man was going into apoplectic shock.

A low growl scared JD even more than a scream would have. "Newbie... If you value anything of the miserable existence you call 'life,' you'll pull over and shut this car off within the next minute, or else you're going to rea-HEALEY see what I look like when I'm pissed. If you think you've seen me pissed before, you..."

"Naw, c'mon, Dr Cox, I'm gettin' the hang of it, really, listen to that engine purr!"

For the first time in his life, JD truly understood the phrase, "If looks could kill..."

"All right, all right, I get the picture! I'm pulling over!"

"GENTLY," Perry exhorted, his hand grasping the dashboard as if he could quiet his girl by sheer willpower. "Just put your foot on the clutch to take it out of gear, and hit the brake. Even a spazoid like you can do that."

Dr Cox rolled his eyes heavenward, and muttered, "Help me, Lord."

Even with those simple instructions, JD still managed to make the Porsche come to a jerking halt. He gripped the steering wheel, eyes forward, and sighed.

"Now I know why your boyfriend is the surgeon, and not you. You can't seem to make your right hemisphere talk to the left, can you?"

"Guess I'm verboten from this sweet little machine too, huh?"

"Bank on it, Suzie-Q."

The younger doctor perked up and grinned his toothy grin, turning to Perry. "Hey, you know, Dan had a look like that too, when he screamed for me to stop. 'Course, by then, we could smell something burning."

Perry sniffed the air, sensitive to any sign of unwellness from his car, and the tension poured out of him. "Good, nothing so far. I've gotta look, though. Pop the hood for me."

JD looked down and to the left, but in the dark, even with the dashboard lights, he couldn't tell which of the many levers and switches opened the hood.

"Here, let me," Perry said, frustrated.

He reached between JD's legs, his arm over the younger man's lap, his head turned forward as he felt for the release. JD held his breath, shocked that his body was once again reacting to the older doctor's touch. He froze in place, too terrified to move.

Oh God, find it, please find it, find that switch, Per, find it, find it, JD kept reciting to himself. He looked down at the curly-haired head, Perry's face turned toward the Bose stereo system. He could tell the man's eyes were closed as he concentrated on where his hand was searching, the fingertips finding something, feeling it and judging it as not the right release.

"Damn, it's about time," Dr Cox said as he pulled the lever. The motion made his arm slide up JD's thigh, and his forearm brushed against the hardness in the younger man's scrubs. JD gasped and jerked back as if shocked, and at the same second, Perry sat up.

"I didn't think I was EVER going to find that thing!" he exclaimed.

JD looked at him, begging the question. 'Find that thing'? he wondered. My thing? The release? It seemed to him that Perry had taken an inordinate amount of time to find what he must be intimately familiar with. But he couldn't ask. He also couldn't tear his gaze away from Dr Cox, who had gone very still, looking straight ahead, anywhere but at JD, as if he'd just realized what had happened.

With such fair skin, it was difficult for Perry to hide the flush he felt burning its way up from his chest to his thick neck and high cheekbones. Oh God, was that what I think it was? he couldn't help wondering. He's staring at me. He knows I felt something. Goddamned cardiovascular system any way. And oh God, what I just said... that thing. Finding that thing.

Perry cleared his throat, and made a show of turning away from JD, focusing on the door handle. Naw, Per, he thinks you're still on a buzz, that's why I'm all red. Doesn't take much with me, he knows that.

"C'mon, Pamela, let's see if you've succeeded in sealing your death sentence."

JD hoped and prayed that Perry would deem his Porsche unharmed, thus leaving him unharmed. He climbed out of the driver's seat, and gave the steering wheel one last, loving departing pet, knowing he'd never be behind it again.

"It was nice, beautiful lady," he muttered.

Perry pushed the hood up and asked, "What'd you say, Joanie?"

"Just saying goodbye to your girl, 'cause I know I'll never drive her again."

"Damned right. C'mere, stick your head in there, close your eyes, and tell me if you pick up anything weird in those olfactory lobes. I know you've got this preternatural sense of smell, it's eerie."

"Uh huh," JD agreed. He'd always been able to sense odors from distances farther than his coworkers and friends at Sacred Heart. It was a good sense to have when diagnosing, although it could be unpleasant at times.

"Hm," he frowned, eyes closed as he concentrated.

"What?" Perry asked in alarm.

JD opened his eyes and grinned. "Nothing, I was just scaring you. Smells like a car engine, although it's pretty hot in there."

"Tough. Check the radiator."

"Nothin' doin', Per! That thing'll be HOT!"

"So take your shirt off and use it to take the cap off."

"No way, it's YOUR car, you do it!"

"You're the one who treated her wrong."

"Uh uh," JD insisted. "This is my best scrubs top."

"Oh, puh-uh-LEEZE, Christina! You can trade with one of the girls when we go to work in the morning, now get crackin'."

"Nope."

JD crossed his arms in front of his chest, mimicking Perry's usual stance.

Dr Cox glared at the younger man, amazed to be disobeyed. Kid can do it when he has to, he knew. He's done it before, although it usually took drumming up a large dose of courage before doing so.

"All right, dammit, step aside," Perry said, shoving JD over.

The older man whipped his shirt off, revealing a sleeveless t-shirt underneath.

"I didn't know you wore wife-beaters, Per."

"It's not, it's a Jordan-beater," he said, daring himself to be brave enough to pull off the hot radiator cap.

JD's gasp made him look up. "I'm KIDDING, Karen! Jordan and I may engage in some pretty rough play, but it's always consentual. And knock it off with the 'Per,' I told you."

As Dr Cox leaned in, JD watched him, fascinated more than he thought he would be by the man's muscular body. It always amazed him how ripped Perry was, who was well into his 40s. If only I had a body like that, JD thought wistfully. The play of muscles in the shoulder, upper arm and forearm held his gaze as Perry shielded his hand with the shirt and quickly turned the cap, backing away as steam was released.

"Hm, not too bad," he judged. "It's not overheated, just the usual I think."

JD leaned in, daring to put his hand on Perry's bare shoulder to balance himself. He wasn't sure why he did it, but as the evening had progressed, in his subconscious he was accepting more and more that maybe there was something other than hero-worship for Perry Cox.

When the man was utterly despondent, JD was afraid something had finally happened to break his mentor. But tonight he was relaxed and having fun, and JD was happy to see a side of Perry that he'd rarely seen before: showing his feelings and appreciation for those around him.

He didn't notice the taller man pointedly looking at his soft, almost-feminine looking hand touching him.

"How much do you know about cars, Perry?" JD asked. It still felt odd to his mouth, calling him anything but "Dr Cox."

"Enough to take her to Gunther, my Porsche doctor. First little sign that she's not doing well, and she's in the shop."

"So what do we do now? Give her another few minutes to calm down from me assaulting her?"

"I think that'd be wise," Perry said. He stepped back a little and stretched, lifting his arms up and back, taking a deep breath of the cool air. "Damn, it was hot standing over that thing."

He closed his eyes, revelling in the satisfying stretching and flexing of his muscles. He hadn't worked out since The Rabies Incident, as he thought of the past two weeks, and he could feel it.

"Damn, I've got to get back to the gym." His eyes still closed, he didn't know that JD stood frozen, watching him, his eyes wide.

Oh God, he's got gorgeous nipples, the automatic thought came to JD. He could never figure out why he was so fascinated with nipples, male or female. It was always one of the first erogenous zones he latched onto when he was with a woman. He'd even blurt out about them when he saw a particularly nice set on a man, unaware of the odd looks he'd draw from people nearby.

And his chest, and shoulders, and arms... I can tell he's got strong thighs too... Oh God.

Did he say that out loud?

"What?" Perry asked, coming out of the stretching routine.

JD blushed as he'd done earlier in the evening at that first surprising response to Perry's touch. "Nothing, I, uh..." Should he tell him? He'd said it in the past to guys, Dr Cox had heard him, smirked at him, laughed at him and said things like, "You're such a girl."

Perry crossed his arms over his chest, taking a deep breath. The sight of those arms over that broad, powerful chest... Oh God, JD once again implored.

"Hop to, Helen, spit it out, 'Oh God' what?"

"I was thinking you've got gorgeous nipples, especially through that thin t-shirt."

Perry rolled his eyes and smirked. "Lawdey-May, you're such a girl." 


	3. Chapter 3

ATC My Fallen Idol Chapter Three

"Where to, Sheba?" Perry asked JD as they bombed along the wide, empty boulevard.

JD turned to look at him, watching as the older man focused on the road ahead, his hand absentmindely grasping the gear shift, moving up and down and around it, as if caressing a woman.

Or a man, JD thought.

His acute talent for visualizing asserted itself, as it often did. He liked being able to picture things so well, replaying particularly erotic or hysterically funny scenes in his head. Things he'd seen, things he'd done himself. He thought about some of the lovely women he'd been with in his young life.

One especially delectable memory replayed itself in his mind, as he continued to stare at Perry's hand gripping the gear shift lovingly.

"Hm," JD moaned, his face relaxed, his eyes unfocused as happens when he's in one of his daydreams.

"What're you thinking about, Delilah? Quit staring at me."

JD jumped out of his reverie and blushed for about the millionth time that evening.

"Oh, uh, I was thinking about, uh, a girl I was with once."

"Just a girl?"

"'I'm just a girl, yes I'm only a girl'," JD started to sing.

"Hm, Gwen Stefani, now THAT is a girl! God, I want that woman. There's something about her... Hell, even Jordan said she'd do her, and she's straight!"

"Hey, Per, have you, uh, well you know, been with..." Dare he ask? Something's been going on tonight, he's been so open, this'd be a great chance to ask him stuff I've never dared ask before.

"I mean, been IN, well..."

"C'mon, Alicia, spit it out! God, you keep talking tonight without saying a damned thing! Like where I'm taking you. I'm dead tired, so I hope it's not too far. You told Ghandi you might crash in the on-call room."

JD realized that after the earlier terror of wondering if he was going to be a quadriplegic come morning, if Perry's Porsche was harmed in any way, he was dead tired too. As the crow flies, he knew his apartment was the farthest away, the hospital next, and the closest of the three possible places to sleep was Perry's condo.

"Okay, let me sort through what you just asked. Firstly, I was going to ask if you'd ever been in a three-way," he said non-chalantly, as if he asked men things like that on a regular basis. That was the Todd's pervue, not JD's usual style. "Secondly, I'll go anywhere you take me, long as I can lie down."

Perry glanced at him, not saying a word. "Anywhere you take me?" he wondered. He'd been feeling it all night, these vibes coming off his protege. Perry Cox had always been empathic, which was one reason he became a doctor. People didn't realize that he exhibited such a harsh, demeaning persona to counteract the fact that he was surprisingly sensitive. Jordan knew him, down to the core of his being. He was beginning to show some of that core to JD, now that he had acknowledged the younger man as a friend.

And here that quack of a shrink he'd been seeing said he didn't have any real friends. He did in Dr John Dorian.

"Anywhere I take you?" Perry asked, keeping his eyes on the road and not on JD. The poor boy was already going through a personal hell tonight. Hell, or maybe a transformation. A realization.

That comment about his nipples had driven a sharp stab through Perry's gut, and he knew. What could he do about it, any way? He knew how the body worked, of course. Knew that subtle, subconscious cues could be registered in the primitive hindbrain, things Humans don't consciously realize. Like pheromones. They must be permeating the car, he thought, softly smiling at the image of the little molecules making the rounds between him and JD.

Sliding into those olfactory lobes, surely.

"What?" JD asked when he saw that soft, secretive smile.

"Well, let's see, firstly, yes I have been in a three-way. Secondly, I'll take you."

JD didn't say anything for a few seconds, waiting for the rest of the sentence. "Take me where?"

"I'll just take you."

(A/N: Whoo hoo, oh well, I guess I'd better go change this to an M-rating, 'cause it's about to get Nasty -- with a capital N. Hell's bells, it may end up over on adultfanfictionDOTnet. Stay tuned if it does.) 


	4. Chapter 4

ATC My Fallen Idol Chapter Four

"I'll just take you," JD kept repeating in his head. "I'll just take you."

He squirmed in the luxurious leather seat of the amazing driving machine that Perry affectionately called "she."

Like the Enterprise, JD thought. "She's a good ship."

Perry's chariot. His black mare, he's carrying me off on her. In her. In me.

He was so befuddled that he couldn't think straight, couldn't imagine what was going to transpire in the early morning at Perry's condo. The stream of consciousness rolled on through, thought after thought.

Focus, JD. Don't speak. You know you have a habit of articulating what's going on in the brain.

He cleared his throat, not responding to Perry's blatant intention. "Ah, your place would be cool. You've got that huge sectional couch going. Throw me a pillow and blanket and I'll be fine."

"Hm mm," was all Perry had to say.

JD stared at him as Perry gazed at the road. The soft look was still on the older man's face, the smile looking almost sweet. The streetlights put a sparkle in the blue-hazel eyes, and JD was riveted by the sight.

His mind calmed from looking at his mentor, his friend. For a change, it was virtually empty, as if it was shutting down for a moment. He turned his gaze back to the road, and his eyelids started drooping. Perry looked at him as the younger man started to relax back, as if capitulating to the inevitable.

When the eyelids finally closed, JD's head sagged back against the headrest. Perry glanced at him when he could, the angelic face of Dr Dorian bringing another stab through his gut.

He reached out his right hand, grasping JD's thigh as he had the gear shift.

"Hey, Loquisha, you fallin' asleep on me?"

JD responded with a smile, his eyes remaining closed. "Hm, not on your life, Per."

Dr Cox kept his hand on JD's thigh, only moving it when he had to shift gears, then back to the warm spot he'd left on the green scrubs. Every so often, he'd dare to move his hand up, his pinky wandering toward the inner thigh, almost... almost touching the erection he knew was under the thin, loose pants.

"Hm mm," he muttered again. "You need to wake up a little, newbie. I think we need some music."

He reached up to the CD holder attached to the visor and took out a disc. "If this doesn't wake you up, nothing will."

JD smiled when he heard the opening strains of the song, knowing what was coming, that the kickass Bose stereo system was about to blow his mind.

When the drums and guitar kicked in, JD sat up straight and played his air guitar.

iShe was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean, she was the best damned woman that I've ever seen!/i

Perry grinned at him, pleased that he'd know this "oldie." They headbanged to it, screaming the words at the top of their lungs. JD put his hand on Perry's upper thigh, moaning softly when he felt the muscles.

"Knocking me out with those American thighs!" he screamed over the blasting speakers, smiling at Perry.

The bass was so intense it made JD feel as if he was floating, leaving his body. It was almost surreal. ACDC being surreal, now he'd heard it all.

When the song ended, Perry turned off the stereo and gave his head a shake, as if calming his eardrums down from the aural assault. "Whew, damn, I'm awake now."

"Me too." JD looked around. Almost there. To his place. That huge couch.

"So, uh, Perry."

"Hm?"

"When we get there, you want to um, well, watch a video or something?"

"Not really. I want to go to bed."

"Oh," JD said, sounding dejected. Rejected. Was Cox just toying with him, as he often did? That smile was genuine. JD convinced himself that Perry was serious.

And JD was terrified, excited, and utterly turned on. That pinky wandered oh so close. He didn't react when Perry was sneaking it up to his hard cock, mere centimeters away. He must've felt the heat emanating off of him, off of it.

JD closed his eyes again, his head falling back, thinking of what had transpired this evening. He was quiet, and Perry got a sense off him that he was turning maudlin.

"Hey, Stephanie."

"Hm?"

"I said go to bed. I didn't say go to sleep."

Perry turned down the road leading to his condo.

"We're almost there," JD said.

"That we are."

Perry secured his Porsche in her garage, and led the way to the door. He unlocked it and motioned JD in.

"I can get you something to change into, so you can wash your scrubs. Since Jack arrived, Jordan insisted we get our own washer and dryer unit. Just toss 'em in. I've got some shorts with a drawstring, so they don't fall off those skinny hips."

JD laughed, glad to hear Perry being his usual caustic self. He liked the openness Perry had been displaying all night, but it was getting borderline uncomfortable for him. He was too used to Perry being insulting, comparing him to a girl. It didn't bother him any more, he was used to it. He knew Perry considered him a friend now, and friends had certain liberties with one another. Like the way JD kept calling him "Per," even though Cox had told him not to.

JD turned his backside to Perry, lifting his scrubs top, sticking his ass out. "Naw, I've got this fine, shapely ass to keep them up, Per. Like two ripe grapefruits."

"More like two ripe grapes," Perry said, rummaging in a box of gym clothes.

He tossed some shorts and a cut off sweatshirt to him. "Here, change into these. Gimme your scrubs."

JD awkwardly caught the sweatshirt and shorts, but didn't move. He simply stood and stared at Perry, his expression serious, challenging him to come closer.

Perry didn't say a word; he simply moved to stand in front of the slightly shorter younger man. He slipped his hands under the scrubs top, along the sides of JD's torso. With his hands flat against the smoothe skin, he slowly slid the top up.

JD had a decent build, not chubby, not too skinny. Not nearly as muscular as Perry was, but quite acceptable. Practically delectable, Perry thought. He bent at the knees slightly, and when the top passed JD's chest, Perry roughly bit on a nipple, drawing a gasp from his young friend.

JD almost came in his scrubs then and there when he felt the teeth, the lips on him. Oh God, oh God, he kept thinking. He knows, he knows how I love this. The teeth relented, and Perry's tongue flicked back and forth, encouraging the tiny bud to hardness, his lips wrapped around him, pulling him in.

JD's response almost did Perry in as well. He'd made it clear to JD that he liked it rough, that was no secret. JD obviously didn't mind. Perry left the tunic up and around JD's neck, blocking his view of what he was going to do next. A blindfold, that's what he needs, Perry thought to himself. I can torment him in ways I never could before.

Cox drew his hands around to JD's long back, his fingers dipping into the waist of the slacks. The kid wasn't kidding, he realized. He's got a nice, firm ass. JD's arms were entangled in the tunic when Perry yanked him to him, pushing into the hardness, pleased that their height difference wasn't too great.

JD could feel Perry through the jeans his mentor had changed into earlier. Levi's. Best jeans in the world to show off a guy's package and ass.

"Perry, please," JD started. "I need..."

"I know you do, newbie," Perry growled, his mouth leaving one nipple to assault the other, his hands pushing JD in, out, thrusting against him.

JD took some initiative and finished tearing the tunic off, tossing it aside. He drew his hand up Perry's strong back, his hand ending at the curly head. He threw his head back, eyes closed, gasping as Perry bit once more on him.

Cox moved his mouth up, just above the swollen nipple and bit down, sucking for all he was worth. The tissue pressed against his teeth, and Perry could swear he was tasting fluid as his tongue swirled over the skin.

"Are you giving me a HICKEY??" JD managed to say.

"Hm mm, I'm marking you," Perry whispered, his hot breath on the moist skin making JD shudder.

He stood straight, looking down at JD, the two inch difference in height seeming like six. He's so powerful, so strong, JD thought, staring into those fiery hazel eyes. Perry's lips were swollen, looking pouty, moist and glowing from suckling JD's nipples.

He looked down at the mark on him, a lurid red and purple blotch above the nipple. Just high enough where JD could see it easily, as a reminder of what was going to happen this morning, but not so high that others could see it unless he wanted them to.

He liked the idea of Perry marking him for his own. He ran a finger over it, the expression on his face one of unabashed joy.

Perry put his big hands on both sides of JD's neck and the fingers began to knead the pale man.

"Does that bother you, JD? Me marking you?" he asked softly, to be sure he wasn't freaking the younger man out.

"I love it, Per," he whispered, his eyes locked on that mouth he was desperate to taste. He only wished he could've seen that mouth wrapped around his nipple, going down on it as if Perry would die without it, but he'd been so overwhelmed that all he could do was gulp for air.

"Good, 'cause as long as it's there, you're my man-bitch."

JD laughed, glad to lighten the mood a bit. "What?"

"Yep."

"What'll Jordan say?"

"Who cares? She's just told me, 'no other women.' Never told me no man-bitches."

Now that JD's arms were unencumbered, he put them around Perry's lower back, returning the gesture by pulling him against his hard cock.

"Hm mm, I'm not always going to be the complacent one, Per. Believe it or not, I can be pretty aggressive myself."

"Ha!" was all Perry could say to that, grinding his hips against JD. "You're my man-bitch, Madelyn, that's all there is to it."

JD put his hands behind Perry's neck, pulling his mouth to within centimeters of his own, dragging out that moment before he tried his hardest to bury his tongue down the older man's throat.

He breathed out heavily, "Tonight, I'm all yours. But next time, it's my turn." 


	5. Chapter 5

ATC My Fallen Idol Chapter Five

Perry paused, looking into the big blue eyes, the pupils dilated with desire. "Fair enough. Rest assured, there's gonna be a next time, so I can make sure my mark stays on you. Know this though, newbie. You don't get to mark me. You're mine. Always have been, always will be, even if you are an attending now. Got that?"

"Loud and clear," JD said. "Now, shut the fuck up. I need that mouth."

Perry allowed JD to pull him in, and a moan buzzed through him. It took him a moment to realize they both moaned at the same time. JD didn't know it, but half the turn-on for Perry was knowing how he was pleasing his partner.

He gently tugged at JD's lower lip with his teeth, eliciting another groan.

"Hm mm," followed by a gasp as Perry drew a hand up to JD's chest, teasing the nipple he'd attacked moments before.

His fingers kept up the pace as Perry moved his mouth away from JD's, drawing a whine from the younger man.

"Shhh," Cox muttered against him as he kissed the length of JD's jaw, working his way to his neck. He'd have to be careful in that area, not wishing to leave visible marks that would draw questions from the nosy Nellies at the hospital. He lapped at him, drawing circles with his tongue, his lips walking across the hot, flushed skin.

He stopped at a tender earlobe, wanting to bite and nibble, knowing he couldn't with too much abandon.

"Newbie, before we go too far, I'm laying down the ground rules," he whispered. He continued the wet kisses and lovebites as he talked.

"'kay," JD squeezed out as he was being overwhelmed by two of his favorite erogenous zones being stimulated simultaneously.

"You either agree completely, or it ends right here, right now."

"Uh huh," JD yelped when two fingers pinched particularly hard.

"First, my mark. You said you love it. That's the only time the 'L' word is going to pass those pouty lips of yours, unless it's you telling me how much you love me tormenting you and making you scream in ecstacy, got it?"

A breathless "Yeah."

"Second, work. When we're at the hospital, it's business as usual. No heavy sighs of the complete satisfaction I'm going to bestow on you tonight and many nights to come, no goo-goo eyes. At least no more than you usually give me."

Perry's mouth moved to the curve of JD's neck, and he felt JD's silent nod of agreement.

"Third, Jordan. I love her, you know that. Jack is my life, my world. This won't interfere in the slightest with that. No tantrums if I'm occupied with them for many nights in a row. When I want to meet up with you, I'll make it abundantly clear. Got it?"

JD put his hands on Perry's shoulders, pushing him away enough to look him in the eye. "So I'm basically supposed to be at your beck and call? I come running when you whistle, but I can't see you when I want to?"

"Don't you already come to my every beck and call?"

JD thought a moment and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"Look, we can take off at nights sometimes, Jordan won't have a problem with that. Shoot some pool, have a couple of brews, catch a movie Jordan doesn't want to see but I might. But nothing in my home when she and Jack are here."

JD nodded in agreement. "All right, I can deal with that. Guys' night out."

"Exactly."

"And lastly, four. You don't breathe a word of this to ANYONE. And by 'anyone' I mean Ghandi, Barbie and Carla. EVER. If I see the slightest smirk from any of them, I'll know you did and if you think the last five years at Sacred Heart were miserable, you've got another think coming."

"Miserable? Of course not, not if it led to this night. But I won't tell, even Turk. I'd better warn you, though. He can read my mind. Really, he can. He did it tonight when you touched me on the shoulder, and I, uh, reacted to it."

"God," Perry sighed againt JD's shoulder. "I can see that's not going to work."

"They already say I have a crush on you any way, it won't really be a surprise. Are you going to hide if from Jordan?"

"Nope. Not going to broadcast it either, but not going to hide it. If she finds out, big deal. She'd probably even like to join in, knowing her."

"Hmmm," and JD was off in fantasyland.

"Back to reality, Irene. Fine, whatever. Tell them or not. But ONLY them. Now, shut up and come on. It's time for a long overdue workout."

LATER THAT MORNING

Nobody thought it unusual to see Drs Cox and Dorian show up at work together. JD waved to a gaggle of nurses and winked at them as they went through the main entrance.

A sharp whistle caught his attention.

Perry pulled him quickly into an empty patient room, leaving the door open. He looked out into the hall to be sure nobody was around.

He pulled JD's scrubs top out enough to look down, and gave a satisfied nod. "Just checking, Bambi. Make sure it stays there. When it fades, let me know and I'll do it again."

JD's cheeks were pink. Perry knew that reaction.

"Chill, Maisie. Get that beatific look off your face, and get your ass to work. When you find yourself with a few seconds to rub together, look at my mark and remember last night, and the fun we're going to have. And I'll tell you now: we ARE going to have more fun!"

The End.

(A/N: The end? Hardly. To keep in compliance with this site, I couldn't go into TOO much detail, and I really like detail in my erotic stories. I'm going to have what happened between them going to the bedroom and this ending over on adultfanfictionDOTnet. I'll have that portion, the MA-rated stuff, up within the week. Knowing me, probably this weekend. Right now I'm watching "Scrubs," so of course that's got priority.) 


End file.
